


One glas too many (or not enough)

by 2Loverz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Jealous!Natasha, Jealousy, and Maria finds it endearing, blackhill - Freeform, pissed!Natasha, the girls at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangers offering Maria drinks is apparently enough to turn Natasha into a broody girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One glas too many (or not enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Disowner: I don't own Natasha nor Maria  
> Diclaimer: none of this happened, only in my poor mind
> 
> Per usual: this story is not beta'ed, feel free to return erros to moi. :)

"Ok, enough of that," Maria says a little too loudly, startling Natasha who seemed to be lost deep in thoughts, when she put her glass down onto the table that bit too forceful. Causing it to make a rather loud noise when its bottom connects with the wooden table.  
  


 

Natasha doesn't look up as she answers her, "Enough of what?" she asks, even though she has a pretty good idea what her girlfriend is referring to. She knows Maria is very attentive; not that she was really hiding anything very well, not that she tried to, to begin with. Well, not precisely regarding about what, but that something is bothering her. It's practically written all over her face, also her lack of communication is very much an indicator for that.  
  


 

"That...," Maria came straight to the point gesturing to her face, "sulking. You've been doing that for quite a while now," she points out -and she is absolutely right, "And I want to know why.” she demanded, "I thought we'd just go out and have a nice evening, but apparently that's only me," and there Natasha can hear the clear hurt in Maria's voice. 

  
  
Natasha tries, she really tries; "I am having fun,"  she mumbles, smiling awkwardly in an attempt to convince Maria she's fine. She then knocks back another shot down her throat, enjoying -craving- the slight burn that comes with it, providing a momentary distraction for her anger. 

  
  
"So, sulking is the new fun?” Maria hums, as if to think about it, “Must've missed that memo," then deadpans, calling the other woman out on her lie. She knows Natasha is miles away from having fun, however, she seems not all that far away from exploding. She just has no idea what's gotten Natasha so riled up.  
  
  
  
They've been here for about an hour and easily into their second beer, their table occupied by a few empty whiskey and vodka glasses and at least two napkins with a phone number written on it, placed in front of Maria along with two of said glasses. Natasha had to do her best no take the damn thing and throw it right into the chick's face. It's pathetic, really, she thinks. Natasha Romanoff doesn't do jealousy. Though, apparently, when it comes to one Maria Hill she does. Just like she does so many thing she usually never would do, or even considered, when it comes to this woman. She is so whipped! Not her biggest problem tonight. Tonight was supposed to be about fun and having a few drinks, can trust others to ruin the fun. Per fucking usual. 

  
  
Speaking of which, so far they're holding their liquor pretty well, Natasha anyway. They were talking and laughing -well the second mostly is Maria's doing- and flirting shamelessly with each other. They're close to their one-year-anniversary and it feels good that there still is this spark that gets her all excited about Natasha's suggestive eyes and winks. Maria can't help but plant a kiss firmly on her cheek, smiling proudly when she leaves a smear of lipstick behind, in form of her lips. Natasha makes no move to wipe it away, either. And why should she?! Yeah, having this in her life is really nice, especially since she never really expected to have that or planned for it to happen, much less with a co-worker that is her boss. Just as she was about to say something to Maria's claims of her not being fun, another woman -maybe in her late 20s- approached their table and placed a glass in front of Maria.  
  


  
"Allow me to buy a pretty lady a drink," she said, winked and walked away. Maria sat there and just shook her head, she really wondered what it is with people sometimes. It's not that people never hit on her, but it's also not a daily occurrence- so part of her feels kind of flattered, and another part of her feels definitely very uncomfortable as she hears Natasha mutter something in her non-existent beard.  
  


  
"Jesus fucking christ. I can't fucking take this fucking shit anymore. I'll fucking kill the next bitch who can't mind her own fucking business!" the amount of fuck the russian managed to put in there clearly indicates that now Natasha is at a pissed-off-stage where she couldn't care less about poorly hidden jealousy and anger. Part of her thinks it's ridiculous, part of her thinks it's perfectly right, Maria is HER girlfriend after all. She has a territory to defend- yeah, well, here we are with the facepalm-worthy thoughts or something like that.  
  
 

  
Needless to say that Maria now has her answer, why Natasha's been sitting there sulking. It was not the first time she was approached this evening; in fact it was the fourth or fifth time by now. And Maria has an idea that Natasha's bad mood is definitely not because she hasn't been the one who got hit on once they came here. Quite the contrary, she is very happy that others leave her alone, she doesn't want them. But seeing her girlfriend being hit at, she wishes it was her, just so she won't have to deal with her jealousy. It's really a fucking mess right now.

  
  
"Ooookaaaay, I'm probably not going on a limp here when I say this, but are you jealous at the women offering my drinks, obviously hoping I'd be interested in them?" Maria asks carefully, no hint of teasing or anything the like in her voice; she has no intention to make fun of it. Then adds. "Which btw is ridiculous as I have only eyes for you."  She knows she would never return any of the flirting -unless you see accepting the drinks she's gotten as returning the flirting- but she gets why this would bother the other woman, it most likely would bother her too were she in Natasha's position and had to watch other women hitting on her girl.  
  


  
Neither of them is particularly jealous, but some things are just too much, at some point.  
  


  
"Yes," Natasha admits through gritted teeth. She knows there is no point in denying it any longer. She just hopes Maria won't give her a speech about how she shouldn't because, well, as she said she is only interested in Natasha. Luckily, and much to Natasha's surprise, this speech never came. Instead, Maria putsa  finger under her chin, using it to tip her face up towards her; for a moment Maria does nothing but look into Natasha's eyes before she slowly slides her hands up, framing Natasha's face and leans in to give her a kiss.  
  


  
The kiss wasn't deep or possessive or suggesting anything, it was merely a sweet kiss, a brush of two pairs of lips together, yet it said anything Maria wanted to had she chosen words to try to calm the raging russian assassin down- to assure her that no matter how many people hit on her,  there is noone else than Natasha she wants to go home with and share a bed with. 

  
  
The redhead's eyes remained closed long after Maria's lips disappeared from hers; she can still taste the other woman on her lips, a faint smile adorning them now. "Thank you," she breaths., knowing exactly what her girlfriend just did there. And she appreciates this thoughtful gesture.  
  


  
And Maria understands. "Never thank me for that," she says lovingly grabbing Natasha's hand. "Come, let's go home, there are plenty more ways to show you," she goes to stand, but gets hold back.

  
  
"Wait, I...sorry, I didn't mean to ruin our evening," Natasha hangs her head. Stupid jealousy! Stupid other people, too.

  
  
Maria sighs, shaking her head "Hey, you didn't ruin anything, besides, how is this evening ruined when I am getting to have sex with my beautiful girlfriend once we get back home, hmmm?!" she gently nudges Natasha's side, smiling suggestively.  
  


  
Natasha can't help herself and the grin that threatens to split her face in two. This is something only Maria is able to do to her, make her feel better in a matter of seconds, without even trying really hard. But then, Maria's made it her goal to make Natasha as happy as she possibly can, and this right now just proved how capable she is of doing just that. A trait Natasha is eternally thankful for. "I think you're right," Natasha says after a moment, "but I think the sheets will be ruined even more so once I am through with you." Now this is a side of Natasha Maria loves so much, the one that loves to come out and play. 

  
  
"Lead the way home, baby, and do your worst!" Maria winks at her.

  
  
And that Natasha didn't need to be told twice. Taking Maria's hand in her own she practically drags the brunette towards the exit.

  
  
Yeah, needless to say, the sheets didn't survive the night. Not without major damage anyway. Just as Natasha promised.


End file.
